


How Ling Met Lan Fan

by Annimel



Series: Ling's Wacky Adventures [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annimel/pseuds/Annimel
Summary: In which Lan Fan befriends a weird kid who faints a lot





	How Ling Met Lan Fan

Lan Fan didn’t expect to find a guy passed out on the bench in front of the dojo that Saturday. But she did.

Talk about a weird start to the day.

The guy looked to be maybe in his mid twenties, with long, dark hair. Lan Fan was pretty sure he was dead….

Then his stomach grumbled. And he whimpered. “Food…”

Lan Fan really had no choice other than  to pick him up and bring him inside and feed him.

He eats an obscene amount of food, which somehow doesn’t surprise her in the slightest

“Wow!” He grins, “thanks for that! I’m Ling, by the way!”

Lan Fan does the logical thing. “What the fuck were you doing on my doorstep?”

Ling smiles blithely. “I got lost.”

“Okay. Why were you unconscious?”

“My blood sugar was low. I’m diabetic!”

“Aren’t there ways you can check that before you end up unconscious on random peoples’ doorsteps?”

“Yep! I forgot!”

Lan Fan manages to resist the urge to slam her face onto the table. She’s experiencing an intense mixture of exasperation and protectiveness for this guy. “Do you need help finding your way back?”

“Probably not!”

Lan Fan narrows her eyes. “Now that I’ve saved you from starvation, brought you into my house and fed you half my groceries, I feel responsible for you. And that you’re lying. Are you gonna pass out again?”

Ling blinks at her. “Uh… yeah, probably.”

This time, Lan Fan DOES facepalm, just as her grandfather walks in.

Jian Fu looks at his granddaughter, then at the piles and piles of dishes on the kitchen table, then finally at the boy sitting across from Lan Fan, grinning blithely.

“Uh… Lan Fan?”

Lan Fan sighs. “Hi, Papa.” she says, “this is Ling. He was passed out on the doorstep.”

“I got lost,” Ling says again, as if this is a perfectly logical explanation. He stands up and bows respectfully, saying in flawless Mandarin, “Nice to meet you, sir!”  

“Nice to meet you, too,” Fu responds automatically in his native tongue, “I’m Fu.”

“I didn’t know you could speak Mandarin,” Lan Fan says.

“Well, it would make sense, I am from Beijing!”

“What are you doing in the States?”

“I wanted to learn about American business practices and culture away from the influence of my family!”

“Your family?”

“The Yao family. We run Xing Incorporated. You may have heard of it!”

Lan Fan chokes on air. Fu just blinks really slowly. Ling grins away. This kid is the heir to a multi billionaire company? He’s the Ling Yao? The 17-year-old heir to the world’s most successful business empire? This guy? It’s so improbable, it has to be true. Fu shrugs and shakes his head. He’s too old to be surprised by anything anymore.

“Well, that’s nice,” he says. “I have to get down to the dojo for the 8 AM class.” With that, he turns and heads down the stairs.

“Will you be able to get home okay?” Lan Fan asks, standing and loading dishes into the sink. Ling hops up to help.

“Uhm, probably not.”

“Don’t you have a GPS on your phone?”

“It died,” Ling says sheepishly. “That’s why I got lost.”

Lan Fan sighs again,  “I can drive you,” she offers, “I just have to finish the dishes.”

“How can I help?”

“Load them into the dishwasher, I suppose.”

Twenty minutes later, the two of them are in Lan Fan’s car, headed towards a bar called The Devil’s Nest. “My cousin owns it,” Ling explains, fiddling with the radio. “We’re staying with him, my half-sister and me.” And then, he just continues to talk, and Lan Fan almost can’t get a word in edgewise. And, honestly, she doesn’t mind at all, because she finds conversation with him to be easy, and realizes she’s sharing more of her life with this weird kid she just met than she would with most people.

By the time Lan Fan pulls up in front of The Devil’s Nest (which is surprisingly classy despite its rather sketchy name), she pretty much knows Ling’s entire life story, and he knows a good chunk of hers.

Ling leans back in the seat and grins at her. “I think we’re gonna be great friends, Lan Fan,” he says. She nods in agreement. They exchange numbers, his punched into her phone and hers scribbled on the back of an old Chipotlé receipt. Ling leaves a goofy selfie as his contact picture. When he smiles and waves as she pulls away, her heart stutters a little in her chest.

‘Fuck,’ she thinks, ‘I don’t have time for a crush!’


End file.
